Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = -4$ $6x-9y = 2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = -4$ $-2y = 3x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-9y = 2$ $-9y = -6x+2$ $y = \dfrac{2}{3}x - \dfrac{2}{9}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.